Matin mouvementé
by Jouhin
Summary: Pourquoi Hakkai devrait-il toujours être dominé par Gojyo ? Pourquoi les rôles ne pourraient-ils pas changer pour une fois ? LIME !


**Titre :** Matin mouvementé.

**Auteur :** Jouhin.

**Bêta :** Hiniku.

**Disclaimer :** L'Œuvre ainsi que les personnages ne sont pas à moi. C'est bien dommage.

**Genre :** Yaoi, Lime, Romance.

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing :** Hakkai/Gojyo.

**Résumé :** Pourquoi Hakkai devrait-il toujours être dominé par Gojyo ? Pourquoi les rôles ne pourraient-ils pas changer pour une fois ?

**Note :** Susu m'a demandé un Hakkai qui se révolte d'être toujours soumis et un Gojyo qui apprécie tout particulièrement. Fan de ce couple j'espère que vous aimerez, les autres aussi.

**Note 2 :** Pour que vous puissiez vous situer dans le temps, ce petit OS se passe après la fin du voyage vers l'ouest et Hakkai est retourné avec Gojyo à son appartement.

**Joyeux noël, bonne année et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Matin mouvementé.**

Au son des piaillements des oiseaux, un beau jeune homme brun se réveilla lentement de son sommeil réparateur, ouvrant ses deux magnifiques pupilles émeraude, quelque peu embrumées par le sommeil, pour constater qu'il était entièrement écrasé par le poids de son amoureux. En temps normal, cette situation ne lui aurait posé aucun problème, il était toujours agréable de sentir sa moitié sur soi, mais pas ce matin, surtout en apercevant la bouche ouverte de Gojyo, lui faisant comprendre que l'humidité sur sa joue était bien de la bave et certainement pas la sienne.

Aussi angélique que pouvait l'être Gojyo dans son sommeil, Hakkai n'avait qu'une envie. Le déranger.

Après essuyage de la salive _'étrangère'_ de sa joue, le beau brun donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amoureux.

Gojyo grogna légèrement, soulevant ses paupières fatiguées pour regarder fixement sa tendre moitié de son regard rubis, qui ne semblait pas spécialement de bonne humeur, vu la lueur menaçante qu'il se recevait.

« - Qu'est-ce qui y a ? marmonna-t-il en refermant ses deux perles carminées, tout en soupirant légèrement.

- Baves-tu toujours dans ton sommeil ? » réprimanda-t-il, fixant toujours le métis de son regard menaçant.

Les sourcils de Gojyo se froncèrent légèrement dans une légère concentration.

« - Pas toujours, mais des fois ma bouche s'ouvre sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, répondit-il dans un murmure en ouvrant de nouveau les paupières. Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Kai, tu ronfles.

- Certainement pas ! » s'indigna Hakkai, essayant de déloger la masse corporelle qui limitait son souffle. _Si je ronflais, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Après tout, il m'écrasait,_ pensa-t-il.

« Gojyo, tu deviens lourd alors pousse-toi que je puisse me mettre quelque chose sur le dos.

- Mais je t'aime bien moi, sans rien, sourit-il.

- Gojyo ! grogna-t-il.

- D'accord, d'accord, » soupira-t-il en roulant légèrement sur le côté.

Il n'y avait pas trop de place et il n'avait aucune envie de tomber au sol.

Rapidement, Hakkai se leva, se dirigeant vers une commode en bois foncé et en retira une paire de jean noir, jetant quelque chose dans les mêmes tons à son petit ami, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche.  
Distraitement, Gojyo enfila le pantalon, tout en restant allongé dans le lit, puis la chemise.

Avec une certaine satisfaction, Hakkai put constater que le jean qu'il avait choisi au hasard pour le métis était bien plus serré que celui qu'il portait et la vue que lui donnait Gojyo, allongé sur le lit, lui plaisait énormément.

« - Monsieur va-t-il me punir ? » questionna le tabou d'une voix suggestive.

Hakkai le regarda en haussant gracieusement un sourcil, attendant la suite.

« - Vu que j'ai osé profaner ton si beau visage de ma salive... Je me suis dit qu'une petite punition serait peut-être nécessaire. Non ? » suggéra innocemment Gojyo.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun à la si alléchante proposition du roux.

« - C'est une assez bonne idée », répondit-il en posant son index sur son menton, tout en réfléchissant.

Gojyo lui donnait la possibilité d'être aux commandes. Il ne pouvait pas négliger ce fait. Cette occasion ne pouvait pas se reproduire avant longtemps, voire jamais. Alors autant en profiter.

Un petit sourire pernicieux étira ses lèvres et son regard s'assombrit.

« - J'ai la punition parfaite, susurra-t-il.

- Vraiment ? » sourit Gojyo en fixant son amant s'approcher de lui.

Hakkai s'assit sur le lit et scruta Gojyo de son regard. Ce dernier était curieux. Qu'allait donc faire le brun ?

_Je vais te faire supplier mon cher Gojyo,_ pensa le brun.

Tranquillement, il s'allongea sur le métis, lui écartant les jambes et goupillant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Cette situation amusait énormément Gojyo.

« - Que vas-tu donc me faire, Kai ? s'enquit-il.

- Tu verras », chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille, suçant lentement le lobe.

Tout en continuant son titillement sur l'oreille de son captif, son bras se tendit et d'un geste lent il ouvrit le tiroir de la petite commode qui se trouvait juste à côté du lit et en retira une paire de menottes.

_Depuis quand on a des menottes ?_ se questionna intérieurement Gojyo.

« - Hakkai, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire avec ça, mais il est hors de question que tu m'attaches, tu m'entends », avertit-il en essayant de libérer ses poignets de la poigne de son amoureux.

Il avait horreur qu'on l'attache. Un mauvais souvenir de ce voyage vers l'ouest. Aucun moyen qu'il oublie cet événement. Il s'était fait capturer par un groupe de youkai et leur chef, une femme, hideuse à lui en donner la chair de poule, avait voulu faire ses progénitures avec lui, personne n'avait apparemment pris le temps de l'informer de la stérilité des tabous. Heureusement pour lui que ses compagnons l'avaient sauvé et que Sanzo avait eu la fabuleuse idée de la tuer d'une balle dans la tête. Tellement heureux, il en aurait presque embrassé le moine. A bien y réfléchir, c'est à partir de ce moment que Hakkai et lui s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur Gojyo.

« - Voyons Gojyo, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Ce n'est que moi, chuchota-t-il en liant les poignets de son amoureux, le métal froid enserrant l'armature du lit.

- Je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant, ton regard me fait peur. »

Certes, Gojyo était quelqu'un qui aimait tester de nouvelles choses mais il voulait être détaché, ce que évidemment Hakkai ne semblait pas vouloir faire dans l'immédiat.

Hakkai se suréleva légèrement avec ses bras, regardant le splendide tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Gojyo, allongé sur le lit, sous lui, les poignets attachés, dans l'incapacité de se sauver et entièrement à sa merci. Un véritable régal.

Il se mit à rire légèrement.

« - Euh... Kai, peux-tu me détacher ? demanda nerveusement Gojyo.

- Non ! s'exclama le brun. Tu ne voudrais pas me priver de mon amusement, Gojyo », dit-il, susurrant son nom dans son oreille.

Lentement, Hakkai commença à laisser une petite traînée de baiser papillon le long du cou du métis, savourant le goût et la douceur de la peau du roux.

Gojyo avait fermé ses yeux essayant de ne pas paniquer au fait qu'il était attaché, de plus c'était sa punition et après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait proposée alors autant d'essayer d'apprécier. Ce que Hakkai était en train de faire était agréable mais bon, pour une punition...

« - Pour une punition, je trouve que c'est plutôt léger, remarqua-t-il. Est-ce tout ce que tu peux faire, Kai ?

- Patience, je viens de commencer. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, Gojyo. »

D'un geste tendre, Hakkai dégagea légèrement la chemise de l'épaule droite de Gojyo et lécha la clavicule basanée. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Gojyo ne réagissait pas du tout et ça le frustrait énormément. Quand Gojyo lui faisait la même chose, il en perdait l'esprit. Alors que là, rien.

« - Ne peux-tu pas faire mieux que ça ? » questionna le métis d'une voix séduisante.

Hakkai sentit des frissons remonter le long de son échine. Il aimait cette voix.

Doucement, il laissa glisser ses mains sous le fin tissu de la chemise de Gojyo, caressant tendrement les abdos puis le torse musculaire de ses paumes grandes ouvertes, puis glissa de nouveau vers le bas. La jambe du métis fut prise d'un mouvement convulsif et Hakkai en fut heureux. C'était bon signe. Il n'était pas habitué à être aux commandes, Gojyo était toujours dominant, quant à lui il était toujours passif et de voir son amoureux réagir à ses attouchements, était signe qu'il ne s'y prenait pas trop mal.

Lentement il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, l'embrassant tendrement et au moment où celui-ci voulut l'approfondir il se retira, laissant traîner sa langue sur les commissures.

« - Hakkai, ça c'est de la torture, se plaignit Gojyo.

- Il n'y a jamais de punition sans torture, Gojyo », dit-il en grignotant la lèvre inférieure du tabou.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Il devait bien reconnaître que Hakkai s'y prenait assez bien. Il fut heureux quand il sentit la langue du brun s'insinuer entre ses lèvres mais il fut bien vite frustré quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas enlacer son amour et le serrer plus étroitement contre lui. Le métal froid des menottes l'en empêchait.

_Merde ! Je les avais oubliées celles-là, _pensa-t-il, mécontent.

Gojyo se perdait dans les sensations de ce baiser, c'était tellement bon. Rien qu'avec ce simple contact, il avait l'impression que toute la douleur qu'il avait dû supporter pendant son enfance s'envolait.

Leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer quand la brûlure de leurs poumons se fit sentir.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils se regardèrent fixement, ignorant complètement le fait que leurs coeurs battaient rapidement et qu'ils étaient haletants.

Hakkai posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gojyo, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Ce dernier s'apprêta à lui rappeler la punition mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit la main du brun saisir l'avant de son pantalon.

« - Oh là... Quelle audace ! s'amusa le roux, grimaçant.

- Tu vas regretter de porter un pantalon aussi serré, mon cher Gojyo, dit-il en soulevant la tête, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Tu es celui qui me l'a donné... Ah... »

D'un geste lent de la main, Hakkai massa sa virilité à travers son pantalon.

« - Plus vite... »

Les jambes de Gojyo se mirent à trembler et au lieu d'accélérer le rythme, Hakkai s'arrêta.

« - Je te déteste, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Maudit sois-tu. »

Hakkai ne cessa pas un seul instant de sourire.

« - Shh... », ronronna-t-il à l'oreille de son homme.

Il essaya de calmer Gojyo du mieux qu'il le put mais sa seconde main qu'il avait posée sur le torse du métis n'arrangeait rien. Ce dernier tremblait de partout.

« - Je déteste être dominé, » marmonna-t-il.

Hakkai s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser, avant de s'agenouiller entre les jambes de son petit ami.

Les yeux de Gojyo étaient à moitié ouverts, ses cheveux s'éparpillant autour de lui.

_Trop sexy,_ pensa le brun.

Ses yeux se mirent à errer sur le corps sous lui. Il dut employer toute sa force d'esprit pour ne pas déchirer la totalité des vêtements qui selon lui, n'étaient que pure offense à la beauté de Gojyo.

Il déboutonna soigneusement la chemise de son vis-à-vis, mais lui laissa. Il écarta simplement les pants de la chemise, lui donnant tout le loisir d'admirer la beauté du corps basané, puis il en fit de même avec leurs pantalons.

« - Je t'en supplie Kai, ne me laisse pas attaché et enlève nos vêtements, dit-il d'une voix désespérée.

- Silence, je te punis ! » intima Hakkai.

Les doigts agiles du brun tracèrent un trait le long de l'abdomen musclé tout en abaissant sa tête, glissant sa langue à divers endroits, comme les tétons qu'il lécha avec gourmandise.

« - Détache-moi Hakkai ! grogna Gojyo en se tortillant.

- Aucune envie, chuchota le brun en soufflant sur les petits tétons durcis de Gojyo.

- Hm... Tu es sadique...

- Tout à fait », dit-il en appuyant une main de chaque côté des épaules de Gojyo.

Puis en se rallongeant entre les jambes du roux, il poussa lentement ses hanches contre celles de son aimé, serrant ses lèvres contre la clavicule bronzée pour ainsi atténuer ses gémissements et pouvoir entendre ceux de Gojyo.

Il commença un mouvement moyennement rapide, allant toujours de plus en plus vite, alors que le tissu de leurs pantalons causait une friction insupportable.

« - Ahh... »

Gojyo ne pouvait plus se retenir. Dieu que c'était bon. Il arqua son bassin dans le mouvement torturant de son amoureux, essayant désespérément de se coller encore un peu plus à Hakkai.

Le brun poussa ses hanches plus durement dans celles sous lui, tout en respirant difficilement.

« - Gojyo... »

Hakkai n'avait plus les idées très claires, le seul mot lui venant à l'esprit était simple : incroyable.

Oui, incroyable. Avoir les rênes et apporter du plaisir à l'être aimé était tout simplement incroyable.

Il dut s'arrêter pendant un moment, son corps était sur le point d'éclater.

« - Pitié Kai... supplia Gojyo, oubliant toute dignité. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de venir. »

Dans un dernier mouvement, Hakkai arqua ses hanches contre le métis de toutes ses forces. Un cri s'éleva de leur gorge lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'extase et plus précisément les portes du paradis. Ils haletaient, leurs têtes tournaient et leurs coeurs battaient violemment en eux.

Hakkai s'effondra sur son amoureux, vidé, ne se souciant pas de son besoin urgent d'un autre pantalon.

« - Mon dieu, je n'en peux plus, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Superbe punition... répondit Gojyo à en perdre haleine. Maintenant tu sais presque ce qu'on ressent à être Seme. »

Après quelques secondes, le brun détacha le roux, le libérant des bracelets froids.

« - Trop de travail... Je préfère être Uke, soupira-t-il en déposa un léger baiser contre le cou de son amour.

- Mais si je veux être Uke ?

- Non, je garde ma position de passif, s'amusa Hakkai.

- Pour une première fois, c'était bien. On recommence quand tu veux beau brun. Hakkai, tu m'écoutes ? »

Hakkai venait de s'endormir dans ses bras et tout allait pour le mieux.

« - Comment je fais pour me changer maintenant ? s'interrogea Gojyo en fixant le plafond. Bof... on verra plus tard. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles il s'endormit à son tour, dérivant dans l'oubli, ses bras s'enroulant avec possessivité autour de son amour.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Maintenant je vais me coucher, nous sommes le 31, il est exactement 5 h 45 et je suis morte.


End file.
